


Your Last Words

by sh_04e



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, I am not sorry for this fic, M/M, Sad, this broke my own heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/sh_04e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko had known Akashi for more than 10 years. But he had him for much less.</p><p>Or in other words, Kuroko dating Akashi was the best decision he'd ever made in his life. He has text messages to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroko's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my dad, Valentine's Day 2013.

His face looked better. Aomine and Kise had said so. Midorima still said he was in a horrible condition. But of course, the guy was a doctor, no one was ever not in a horrible condition for him. Momoi still smiled at him. Murasakibara still sent him sweets twice a week every Wednesday and Saturday. And Kagami came over almost everyday to make sure he was eating.

He felt better. Lighter. Steadier.

Kuroko walked down the street wearing a big sweater to supply him some warmth from the cold of winter. Akashi would have probably wrapped a scarf around his neck.

Kuroko was scrolling the messages in his smartphone from 5 years ago to the present date. It was amusing. Truth was, he was going to sell his phone. He didn’t need an expensive communicative device. A flip phone would be fine.

Kuroko already asked Kagami if it was possible to transfer texts and he said it was possible. Thus, Kuroko planned on keeping some of the messages. The other unwanted messages will just be deleted.

There were convos with his friends, coworkers at the kindergarten, his parents, his students’ parents and so on and so forth.

When some of the messages were deleted, Kuroko had reached the text that dated barely 4 years ago. There was a memorable text on 31st January.

* * *

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Meet me at the peach tree_

* * *

That was the day Akashi confessed to him. The red-haired teen had confessed at the peach tree in the university they both attended. Kuroko was so shocked and speechless that Akashi almost thought Kuroko had rejected him. It was on Kuroko’s birthday during their last year before graduation too.

After that day, they officialy became an item.

A smile broke on Kuroko’s face. It was his first smile in a long time.

After that message, Kuroko realized that every other texts that weren’t from Akashi seemed to decrease more and more until it mostly died away in meaningless conversations.

* * *

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_I bought a new ice blender_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Why_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_[View Attachment]_

* * *

Akashi had shown his first vanilla milkshake to Kuroko. And surely, he made more when Kuroko was actually at his house. Each one was as delicious as the ones before.

Akashi was a great cook and everything he prepared for Kuroko would pluck all sorts of compliments from the usually quiet eater.

There were other texts too during their first year of dating.

* * *

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Movie night on friday_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_What movie?_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_The hills have eyes_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Insidious_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Mama_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Ju-on_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Wreck-it-ralph_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_You’re getting out of the genre here_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Conjuring_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Deal_

* * *

Kuroko fondly read their Thursday night texts where they debated and argued on what movie to watch. That was when Kuroko rode the train all the way to Kyoto to sleepover at Akashi’s house on the weekends. It was during the lengthy period of freedom they had after graduating.  

A bucket of salted popcorn, mashed potatoes, cold drinks and the lights turned off. There was only the screen, some munching noises and the sound effects from the huge television.

A lot of things happened on Friday nights. And with each set of ‘Thursday’ texts Kuroko read, he recalled each event that happened, no matter how insignificant. Like tripping on the sidewalk outside Akashi’s house. Or missing the first train to Kyoto. Or having Akashi wait for him at the station. And sometimes even buying grocers along the way if Akashi needed some things.

Kuroko inhaled heavily. If he concentrated enough, he could still smell the Akashi household. The ritualistic Friday nights were very fond memories.

Once they gained their respective jobs, the texts reduced for about half a year. Most of the texts contained concerned messages or polite greetings. Nothing much.

Akashi was the type of person that preferred face-to-face conversations compared to talking or texting over the phone. So, most of their heartfelt convos were shared during the weekends or during the short trips they made from Kyoto to Tokyo and vice versa.

Kuroko scrolled and reached the messages that dated over a year ago. He smiled again at the text of 5th August.

* * *

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_You missed call? What happened?_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_I got transferred today_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Congratulations  
Where to?_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_You wouldn’t believe me_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_I think I would  
You don’t lie much_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_I heard your bubbly ringtone in the sunflower class  
Aren’t teachers supposed to silent their phones?_

* * *

Kuroko remembered reading that specific text. He remembered how his heart had started beating faster in the kindergarten. He remembered excusing himself from the class. He remembered running down the hallway to embrace that smug look off Akashi’s face.

Akashi was transferred to a Tokyo branch and it was barely a 10-minute walk from the kindergarten. Of course, without hesitation, they both moved in into the same apartment. And that was when the texts escalated.

* * *

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Cool app_  
Download it  
  
[Download Link]

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_No. Is your phone being hacked by this external app?_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_wwwww no you idiot.  
It’s like a texting app_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Is texting like this not enough for you_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Just download it please_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Now what_

* * *

The app was a simple communicative app. Yes, it was pointless but Kuroko just wanted to tease Akashi. They did talk in that app. Like 3 messages and it was done.

On weekends when Akashi didn’t work, he had to wait for Kuroko to finish with his special extended nursery hours at the kindergarten before they could spend time together to flirt or date.

Kuroko knew Akashi had nothing to do at home because the weekend texts were mostly out of boredom.

* * *

**From: _Akashi  
_** **To: _Kuroko_**

_Your dog peed on the couch_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Ah I see  
When it misbehaves, its my dog_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_What are you talking about  
It’s always your dog_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_[View Attachment]_

* * *

Kuroko had sent Akashi a snapchat picture that Akashi deleted from the web earlier that week. It was Akashi and Nigou both in the foamy tub in the bathroom. On one of the weekends, Akashi had taken a bubble bath and dragged a compliant Nigou with him. And both of them had matching ‘foam’ hairstyles. The caption was ‘Me and my dog’

It was hilarious to watch Akashi try to delete the picture from Kuroko’s phone later that night.

Their other texts included asking trivial things like lunch or dinner or groceries or pick-up time and the norm.

Living with Akashi was the best part of Kuroko’s life by far. Someone was always there to comb his hair. Someone was always there to make sure he ate right. Someone was there to kiss him in the morning even though Akashi was always in a hurry. To simply have ‘someone there’ made Kuroko believe that the time period when he lived with Akashi was merely a fairy tale.

Kuroko scrolled and scrolled. He could hear his own heartbeat in his hears and feel it beating in his head. He knew it was coming. There was a short period when Kuroko’s texts went unanswered. And after that, there were no more texts.

* * *

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_I have to stay to help with the progress cards  
Dinner’s in the fridge_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Alright  
I’m leaving early tomorrow morning_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Feed nigou before you go_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_Always_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Are you at your office yet?  
There was a huge accident involving a bus and a car_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Akashi please reply  
Why are you not texting back?_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_This is not funny  
Please pick up your phone_

* * *

Kuroko’s eyes started to swell. He remembered that day with clear blue skies. He woke up alone to the smell of fresh scrambled eggs on the kitchen counter. Akashi had cooked for him because they couldn’t enjoy breakfast together.

There was plenty of hot water in the shower. Nigou’s bowl was filled to the brim. Kuroko’s clothes were already chosen and had been laid out on Akashi’s side of the bed. Everything was set for him. Kuroko literally had nothing to be worried about that morning. There was even a note under the hair brush Akashi always used to comb Kuroko’s hair on the dresser:

**‘Sorry I can’t tame your curls today, Mr. Bed Hair’**

Kuroko remembered chuckling when he read the note. He remembered enjoying every bite of the eggs. He remembered feeling energized leaving the apartment.

He remembered….hearing the news of the accident from one of the teachers in the kindergarten. She drove using street road where Akashi’s office building was located along.

She eerily described how devastating the accident site was. And Kuroko felt the sickest twist in his stomach. He called and text Akashi repeatedly. But there was no reply and each call went into voice mail immediately.

Kuroko contemplated going to Akashi’s office but he couldn’t just leave. Then, his phone rang.

Kuroko was happy. Because he thought it’d be Akashi. He thought that red-haired smiling lover of his would call to say he was sorry that he turned off his phone.

But  **[Aomine Daiki Calling]**  was what was shown on Kuroko’s screen.

Kuroko remembered answering the call with hesitation. But he never made it past Aomine’s first few hoarse sentences.

**“Tetsu, I’m so sorry.. The paramedics did everything they could-”**

Like Kuroko had said, living with Akashi was merely a fairy tale.

Kuroko had stopped walking down the street. He was standing still, staring at his unanswered texts. His tears had no sound and his throat had no voice. These messages was what Kuroko had left of Akashi. He didn’t get to feel Akashi’s final morning kiss either.

Kuroko closed his inbox and shut his eyes for awhile. It was cold. Nobody was out with him on his solitary walk. Kuroko took a deep breath and searched through his apps. He deleted most of the unused ones and the gaming apps. 20 deleted apps later, Kuroko was left with only 11 apps.

One of them, was the stupid communicative app he had forced Akashi to download. And there was one notification for it.

Kuroko was puzzled. The app was hidden inside a folder of a folder so he never realized that someone had messaged him there. He was sure that the only person who had that app and his contact ID was Akashi.

He nervously opened the small black and red box on his screen.

* * *

_[Earlier Conversation]_

**kt_1511:**  Welcome everyone  
**aka-shi_Sei:**  There’s only me. What’s the point of this  
**kt_1511:**  Did you know that this app can share pics?

_[Latest Conversation]_

**aka-shi_Sei** _sent a picture_

* * *

When did Akashi ever sent him a picture through the long forgotten app?

Kuroko gulped and clicked on the attachment.

His eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped his lips. Kuroko could see his own sleeping face clearly squished on his pillow along with his hair pointing wildly in different directions. He could see part of Akashi’s neat work attire from the shoulder upwards.

It was a selfie.

Of Akashi kissing Kuroko’s sleeping face with his eyes closed. Akashi’s expression was relaxed and his lips was smiling as it pressed gently on Kuroko’s cheek. The bottom caption of the picture were various heart-shaped emoticons provided by the app along with a message:

**‘The love of my life’**

Kuroko’s quivering finger touched his screen as though the picture was a fragile object.

The date of the picture was Kuroko’s final straw before he fell on his knees with aching sobs wrecked from his body. He let out all that was left of him. Akashi was cruel for leaving him. But Kuroko wouldn’t take back a single second. And knowing that he finally had the closure he needed, everything would be alright.

..everything would be alright…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that selfie was the picture Akashi took the morning before he died.
> 
> This fic was inspired by my dad who passed away on Valentine’s day 2013
> 
> 4 months later after his death, when I was finally myself again, I opened my facebook messages and saw his message to me that he sent 2 days before his passing.
> 
> There were no words, simply a picture of me that he took secretly and 3 heart emojis. I cried so hard because I didn't see it sooner or replied but at least I have that as a memory and knew that he took the time just to send me that. This fic was very emotional for me and I hope I didn't offend anyone.
> 
> And every KnB chara has the job Fujimaki assigned them in Character’s Bible except Akashi. Have a lovely day you akakuro lovers~


	2. Akashi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same fic, but from Akashi's POV
> 
> It's still sad as fahk though so WARNING PLEASE BACK OUT IF YOU EVER FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE K?  
> YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH BY NOW
> 
> This was my final contribution to the Akkr Week '15 conducted by Chii and Fye @tumblr~~

There was something about Kuroko that was different from everyone else. And no, it wasn’t his bed hair. 

Well, at least it wasn’t _just_  the bed hair.

Not to Akashi. 

Akashi never had much use for his excellent memory until Kuroko came into his life. Every second they’d spend together in alternate classes in their campus was etched into his brain.

And god, he cherished them. 

Kuroko was more than a friend. He cared for Akashi like no other. It started with the history book Kuroko lent to Akashi. Someone had ripped up Akashi’s own copy out of possible envy. Kuroko had seen Akashi holding the damaged book in the library so he volunteered to lend Akashi his. 

Who was Akashi to deny a helping hand? 

In Kuroko’s book, were little sticky notes he had placed. Akashi had fun reading those. There were doodles of historic figures and even extra knowledge that Akashi was sure they would never learn in class. 

When Akashi returned the book with his own notes, Kuroko made sure he replied. And so, for two semesters, the two of them would exchange the same history book twice a week, with their own notes.

The book became their medium to meet each other over drinks, lunches, weekends and every other free time they had. 

People were intimidated by Akashi. But not Kuroko.

Kuroko could poke Akashi’s cheek, slap his back lightly, ruffle his hair, and just be human around Akashi. No one was ever like that. No one. Not even his own father sometimes.

That’s why, when Akashi confessed to Kuroko, it was the scariest moment in his life. What would Kuroko say? Would he reject Akashi? 

At first, it seemed like Kuroko really did reject him because Kuroko didn’t say a single word. But before Akashi could leave out of shame, Kuroko stopped him by grabbing Akashi’s hand and blurting out his own feelings.

That was how they both ended up blushing and awkwardly holding hands in their campus.

Graduation was a walk in the park. It was after graduation that was a roller coaster ride.

Either Kuroko was really introverted in campus or Akashi just never noticed how Kuroko acted when he cancelled out the outside world. 

Kuroko’s first laugh, was so overwhelming for Akashi. Because it was the first time he had made the person he liked, laugh so loud. In his house too. 

Akashi seriously didn’t think life could get any better. Until movie nights happened. Every. Weekend. At. His. House. 

Kuroko commuting to Kyoto? He volunteered to ride the train. There were times when Akashi felt the need to travel to Tokyo and ride the train back to his house with Kuroko. But he had a feeling that the trip was special to Kuroko and him being there would ruin it. 

So, he let Kuroko be. Every weekend, without fail, Kuroko would come over to the Akashi household to literally watch movies and sleep with Akashi. Kuroko wasn’t really reserved when he shared Akashi’s queen bed. That was shocking. Akashi was nervous that Kuroko was the type to immediately  _get it on_  but no, he just really liked big beds and a human body pillow. 

Akasi would watch Kuroko sleep. And on nights when Akashi didn’t feel so sleepy, he could see how the bed hair process happened. Such a strange phenomenon that was. But Akashi appreciated every second of Kuroko’s serene face.

They started texting actively after they started their separate jobs. And movie nights slowly died out. That was sad. 

But Kuroko was a very compliant and responsive person on the phone. Every text was never left unanswered. 

Akashi was really happy how hard they were trying to make their relationship work. Not to mention the small advances they made towards each other. The fluttering kisses, or the hand holds….and of course, body contact.

Kuroko was quiet in his advances, and Akashi loved every moment. For a few months, they rarely saw each other. Akashi was busy in his office while Kuroko helped the new kindergarten near his area. 

Just when Akashi felt their relationship deteriorating, his superior gave him the most wonderful news.

“Pardon me, sir?”

“I’m transferring you to our sister branch in Tokyo. I need a trustworthy leader to watch over that building. We can handle things here in the main branch. Would you take the offer?”

Akashi let his excitement and joy show on his face, “It would be my honor.”

* * *

Kuroko’s kindergarten was a cute little childrens’ haven. Cute wallpapers, large playground, multiple playrooms, and basically everything that would make a child smile. 

Akashi didn’t handle children very well but he was too happy when he came over to the small building because he was overjoyed to finally see Kuroko. And of course, to see Kuroko’s face when he breaks the news. 

First, he called Kuroko’s number. But only enough to listen to the caller ringtone from one the classrooms. Akashi could hear Kuroko apologizing to his pupils. And a female voice too? Oh, she helped take over Kuroko’s class. How many teachers does it take to control a classroom of 4-5 year olds?

Anyway, Kuroko texted him.

* * *

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_You missed call? What happened?_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_I got transferred today_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_Congratulations  
Where to?_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_You wouldn’t believe me_

**From: _Kuroko_  
To:  _Akashi_**

_I think I would  
You don’t lie much_

**From: _Akashi_  
To:  _Kuroko_**

_I heard your bubbly ringtone in the sunflower class  
Aren’t teachers supposed to silent their phones?_

* * *

That moment when the door opened and Kuroko’s eyes met Akashi’s, was a moment Akashi would have trouble forgetting. It had been months after all. 

Kuroko ran towards Akashi who caught him in a tight hug. They truly missed each other. Kuroko’s hair had grown, Akashi noticed. His body had filled up nicely and he was perhaps almost as tall as Akashi was. Not that they differed much in height.

After their little reunion, Akashi spoke about business. Apartment business.

* * *

He could not believe Kuroko had a freaking dog.

Akashi could write books about the dog. 14 volumes at least with 3 revised versions of each volume.

Nigou was the light of Kuroko’s life when he and Akashi suffered from their long distance relationship. So, by hook or by crook, Akashi had to comply to the condition of having the dog live with them in their new apartment. 

The dog aside, there were particular dorky moments of Kuroko convincing Akashi to download new games and apps.

There was that one app that Kuroko asked him to download, a stupid convo app that allowed them to send messages and pictures under pseudo names. Akashi would have deleted it if it wasn’t for the fact that Kuroko never deleted the convo or the app in his own phone.

Akashi even downloaded Clash of Clans. He could not believe that his whole office played the same game. Thanks to Kuroko, Akashi was the leader of the new clan community. (It also helped him to communicate with his fellow workers. They seemed to be more friendly and welcoming to him too)

Apps and games aside, the dog, Nigou, was an evil little troublemaker. How could Kuroko not realize?

Anyone in their right minds would see how the dog literally pulled attention to itself whenever Akashi tried flirting with Kuroko. AND KUROKO DARED TO IGNORE AKASHI. Sometimes when Kuroko wasn’t looking, Akashi glared at the dog, and did frustrating ‘gestures’ at it.

Akashi’s final straw was literally when Nigou slept in between its human owners. Akashi sat up on the bed and faced Nigou. 

He sighed when the dog actually sat up too like “I’m ready to hear your apology, human.”

“Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Kuroko will always love you and I need time to get there. But while I do, can you please not get in our way all the time? I promise to fill up your bowl with that expensive pallets he keeps in the top shelf. How’s that?”

Nigou had the nerve to look disinterested and turn its head.

Akashi then added, “Every morning. Those pallets, every morning. And no more of me chasing you or glaring at you. Daily pats and expensive pallets. Deal?”

Akashi finally got to spoon Kuroko that night. 

* * *

As the days passed, Akashi couldn’t help but feel…so complete.  

Kuroko was really with him. His teenage crush was him after so many years. After so many memories created. Walks in the park, late homemade breakfast, luxurious dinners at restaurants, grocery shopping, and also the return of movie nights. 

Kuroko was a blessing; an angel to Akashi. Akashi couldn’t describe it in words actually. Kuroko was so understanding and he had no second thoughts about their relationship.

Best part? Their friends approved of them.

Remember those tiny advances Kuroko used to make? Well, they weren’t so tiny anymore. 

Occasionally, they’d lean towards each other, or full kisses in the morning, or just simple hugs on the couch. 

It was natural. 

* * *

Akashi wasn’t a perfectionist. But seriously, Kuroko needed to wear better clothes to the kindergarten.

And Akashi swore, if he didn’t tame Kuroko’s curls, they would haunt the children in the kindergarten forever.

Kuroko wasn’t a morning person but he listened to Akashi better when he was dazed out from waking up.

He wore what Akashi picked out, he sat obediently when Akashi brushed his hair and he responded to Akashi’s morning kisses with a smile and a low hum of appreciation. 

Affection was the key to everything.

One morning particularly, Akashi had to leave for work early. Kuroko wasn’t supposed to be up until 9am so Akashi decided to prep everything for him like usual.

A change of decent clothes, a note under the hairbrush:

 **‘Sorry I can’t tame your curls today, Mr. Bed Hair’**  

Kuroko would laugh seeing that. Only Akashi called him Mr Bed Hair. 

He whipped up some eggs and left it on the kitchen counter.

Nigou tottered to him with wide puppy eyes afterwards. During the few weekends when Kuroko worked overtime, Akashi had bonded with the dog well. 

“Hey buddy. Want some grub?”

“Arf!”

“I know you do.”

Akashi took the promised pallets from the top shelf and filled Nigou’s bowl to the brim. 

“There you go.” he said as he tussled the soft fur of Nigou’s head.

When Akashi went back inside the room, Kuroko was still lightly snoring while hugging one of their extra pillows. It was either that or Akashi’s torso actually. Kuroko was a major hugger in bed.

Kuroko’s face was squished by the pillow, lifting up his cheek that emphasized the level of cuteness in Akashi’s brain. 

He stared at Kuroko’s sleeping face for a few more minutes before he finally took out his phone. This has to be his new phone background. 

Akashi stretched his arm out before kissing Kuroko lightly on his exposed cheek. He took the selfie effortlessly.

“I love you.” Akashi whispered. No words could describe the adoration he felt towards Kuroko.

Suddenly, Kuroko’s face scrunched up only for him to readjust his face on the pillow and mumble, “…love you too…”

Akashi carressed Kuroko’s bed hair and chuckled. Even unconsciously, Kuroko still responded to him. 

* * *

That goddamn app was useful after all. Akashi was no expert in editing pictures or how to insert weird decorations. He just so happened to open that stupid convo app that he had yet to delete and was surprised to read the reply Kuroko had given him all those months ago.

* * *

 

_[Earlier Conversation]_

**kt_1511:**  Welcome everyone  
**aka-shi_Sei:**  There’s only me. What’s the point of this  
**kt_1511:**  Did you know that this app can share pics?

* * *

 

When Akashi attached the selfie, the app immediately redirected him to the editing section. 

The traffic light was red. He had 3 minutes to spare. He didn’t do much, just added some heart-shaped emoticons and a caption at the bottom, proud of his work, Akashi got lost in the moment again. They had come so far from awkward hand holding.

Akashi couldn’t wait to see Kuroko again already.

Just as he was about to hit the send button, the car behind him honked its horn. The light had turned green and Akashi had accidentally dropped his phone from the shock.

He cursed to himself before shifting into gear.

It all happened too fast for him to comprehend. He was sure the light was green. It really was his turn to move.

So why did the bus from his left kept advancing-

* * *

It…hurt….

Everything…hurt…

His car was on its side in front of him. He couldn’t move. His whole body hurt. Something was wrong with his legs. Something was wrong with his head. Something was poking his side. Oh god, he was bleeding.

This would kill him. He was going to die.

But Akashi didn’t care. Because he caught sight of his phone just about a meter from his arm. 

Did…his message get through? Would Kuroko see it? Would Kuroko know?

Akashi ignored the pain. He needed to make sure Kuroko got the message.

He needed Kuroko to see the picture.

He needed to hear Kuroko’s voice one last time.

His hand started moving towards his phone but he knew. Deep inside, he knew he could never reach it. 

_“…love you too…”_

Akashi could hardly breathe. He was crying. Those were the last words Kuroko said to him. And he couldn’t stop replaying that moment in his head.

Out of all the memories he had memorized in his head, only that mattered to him. Because he wouldn’t hear that ever again. He wouldn’t be able to kiss Kuroko. He wouldn’t be able to hug him. He would never be able to say how much he loved him. 

Akashi’s eyes were drowning in his own tears, he couldn’t even see clearly anymore.

It was getting dark. He could no longer move. 

“Akashi! Hold on..!!“ shouted a familiar voice. 

People were touching him. But he couldn’t feel the pain. That was when he saw the life he had shared with Kuroko flash before his eyes. The day Kuroko first laughed, the first night he slept over in the Akashi household, that day they reunited in the kindergarten, those kisses and hugs, lazy afternoons on the couch, nigou in the bathtub with him, Kuroko’s smile, everything. 

And when he finally saw that last moment he shared with the unconscious Kuroko, he smiled. It was worth it. Every second.

_‘Thank you…for being part of my life…Kuroko..’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Aomine (policeman) calling out to Akashi.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Sorry for the feels  
> Perfect ending to AkaKuro Week 2015~! (I’m not guilty one bit)


End file.
